The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0087’.
‘CIDZ0087’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large purple, daisy-type inflorescences, strong and uniform plant habit, and a flowering response time of 7 weeks.
‘CIDZ0087’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B4107’, having white daisy inflorescences, and slower flowering response when compared to ‘CIDZ0087’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0087’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B2770’, with pink and white bicolored daisy-type inflorescences and slower flowering response than ‘CIDZ0087’.
The seed was sown in July 2010 and the resulting plant were grown in pots in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. ‘CIDZ0087’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0087’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.